X Mario 2: Villain Alliance
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: With E. Gadd's serum slowly wearing off and the mutant powers returning to Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy, Bowser recruits other villains to help him stop them. Mario recruits two more heroes to join the team. Will the powers of Cyclops, Wolverine, Emma Frost and Rogue be enough to stop the new villain alliance? Or will Bowser and his allies finally defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by Nintendo

X Men belong to Marvel

Mario, Luigi and Daisy were glaring at Bowser, who was holding Peach. Daisy ran towards him and tried to drop kick him. Bowser grabbed her ankles in midair and slammed her into the ground. Luigi gasped and ran towards Bowser. Bowser stepped forward and punched him in the face. Luigi stumbled back and shook his head. He gritted his teeth and closed his hands into tight fists. He felt a slight pain in his knuckles. He looked down and gasped as three metal claws came out of his fists. He smiled and ran towards Bowser. Bowser stepped back in shock. He lunged forward and slashed Luigi across his face. The gashes immediately healed.

"Not again!" Bowser yelled.

He turned and ran away. Luigi retracted the claws and looked at Daisy, who was standing up. She looked at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I don't know" he said "it just came back."

"It's ok" Daisy said as she walked over to him "we'll go see Professor Gadd tomorrow."

She kissed him.

"Yeah" Mario said "maybe you just need another injection, for now let's just head home for the night."

Later that night, Luigi and Daisy were getting ready for bed. Daisy finished brushing her teeth and climbed into bed next to Luigi.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Night, Sweetie" Daisy said.

They kissed and Daisy suddenly felt power surge through her body.

She immediately pulled back and said "did I just…I mean, was that…I'm so sorry."

"It's ok" Luigi said.

He began staring at her hair.

"What?" She asked.

"Your bangs are turning white" he said.

Daisy sighed and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Luigi asked.

"To get my gloves and a long sleeve shirt" Daisy replied.

She climbed back into bed and they both went to sleep. When morning finally came, Mario woke up and stretched. When he opened his eyes, a laser shot into the ceiling.

He immediately closed his eyes and covered them with his hand and said "Peach! My sunglasses!"

Peach jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs to find his sunglasses.

She came back in and calmly said "move your hand."

Mario moved his hand away from his eyes slowly, then Peach put his sunglasses on his face.

"Thanks" he said as he opened his eyes.

"You're welcome" Peach said.

"So did your powers come back?" Mario asked.

Peach closed her eyes and her skin turned to diamonds.

"Yup" Mario said.

Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, Bowser had contacted Tatanga and Dimentio. They were all sitting at his table.

"Listen" Bowser said "I know we don't like each other, but the time has come to join forces."

"Why should we work with you?" Dimentio asked.

"Because" Bowser said "Mario, Greenie and their girlfriends have developed strange powers. They could easily take us out individually, but if we can split them up or have all three of us attack them, we may be able to defeat them."

"What kind of powers?" Tatanga asked.

Bowser sighed and said "Mario can shoot powerful lasers from his eyes, Greenie heals almost instantly from any injury and has retractable blades in his hands that can cut anything, Bigmouth can drain energy and steal power from anyone by simply touching them and Peach can turn her skin into diamonds."

"Do you have proof?" Tatanga asked.

Bowser turned around and said "feel the three spikes in the middle of my shell."

Tatanga ran his hand across the spike and said "goodness, it is metal."

"Greenie's claws cut three of my spikes off with no problem" Bowser said.

"I thought your shell and spikes were unbreakable" Dimento said.

"They are" Bowser said "but, those claws cut them off. He even cut through a stone wall. Come with me."

They followed him to his throne room.

"That burn mark is from Mario's eye beam."

"I believe you now" Dimentio said.

"As do I" Tatanga said "we must devise a plan of attack."

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom later that day, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were headed to E. Gadd's lab. Bowser jumped from cover and blocked their path. Tatanga appeared to their left and Dimentio to the right.

"This is a surprise" Mario said "but, Bowser is mine."

Luigi extended his claws and said "I'll take the purple jerk."

"That means Dimentio is ours, Daze" Peach said.

Mario took his sunglasses of and blasted Bowser in the chest. Bowser flew back several feet and landed on his shell. Mario ran over and jumped on Bowser's stomach, digging his shell into the ground. Tatanga pulled out a sword, ran towards Luigi and swung the sword. Luigi swung his claws at the sword. When the sword hit the claws it was cut into four pieces. Tatanga's jaw dropped as he looked at what was left of the sword. Luigi slashed him across the chest, then stepped forward and head-butted Tatanga in the forehead, knocking him out cold. Dimentio shot several energy spheres at the princesses. Peach turned her skin to diamonds and stood in front of Daisy. The spheres hit Peach with no effect.

Daisy took her gloves off and said "throw me Peach. Be sure to grab where the sleeve covers."

Peach grabbed her sleeve covered arm, spun her around and threw her. Daisy grabbed Dimentio's face and held on. He finally shook her off. Daisy held her hand up and a magical sphere surrounded Dimentio. She snapped her fingers and several explosions went off inside the sphere. The sphere disappeared. Daisy hovered up to Dimentio, who was stunned. She grabbed his face again, after a few seconds, Dimentio fell to the ground unconscious.

Daisy lowered herself to the ground and said "where did they all come from?"

"Bowser must have called them" Mario said "he knew he would need help to stop us."

Luigi retracted his claws and asked "do you think they knew about the Professor helping us?"

"I don't know" Mario said "let's go check on him."

Daisy put her gloves back on and said "yeah, ASAP."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Nintendo

X Men belong to Marvel

When they reached E. Gadd's lab, Luigi pushed the door open and they walked inside.

"Professor?!" Luigi called.

Gadd walked out from behind a machine and said "Luigi, nice to see you."

"Has anyone come here lately?" Luigi asked.

"No" Gadd said "no one besides you and your friends. Why?"

"Bowser teamed up with a few other villains to attack us because of the mutant powers, so we just wanted to check on you" Mario said.

"Well, thank you" Gadd said "I have news that may help you."

"What's the news?" Mario asked.

"I have been doing research on the blood samples I used to make the antidote" Gadd said "I have separated the mutated gene. I may be able to make a serum that would give others mutant powers like yours. If you can find volunteers."

"Let me go make a few phone calls" Mario said.

Five minutes later, Yoshi walked into the lab, a few minutes after that, Rosalina appeared.

"Did Mario explain the situation to you two?" Gadd asked "and what you are going to do?"

"Yes" Rosalina said.

"Yeah" Yoshi said "what powers will we get?"

"It is impossible to tell" Gadd said.

"Probably one of the X Men, though" Luigi said.

Rosalina volunteered to go first. She laid down on a table and the professor gave her the injection. After a few seconds, her hair started to turn white.

"Why did her hair turn white?" Peach asked.

Luigi looked at Mario and said "Storm?"

"Maybe" Mario said. He turned to Rosalina and said "concentrate on rain."

Rosalina's eyes rolled over white, a few seconds later, rain began falling outside.

"Looks like you have Storm's powers" Luigi said "you can control the weather."

"And fly" Mario added.

Rosalina floated off of the table, flew over to the girls and landed by Peach. Yoshi climbed onto the table and laid down. The professor gave him the injection and they all watched. The plates on the back of Yoshi's neck turned silver.

"Quick Silver" Mario whispered.

Luigi looked at him, the back at Yoshi and said "run over here, Yoshi."

Yoshi ran to them, but was there in less than a second.

He stopped and looked around and asked "how did I just do that?"

"You've got Quick Silver's power" Mario said "you can move at supersonic speeds."

"Cool" Yoshi said.

"Ok" Luigi said "we need to try to take Bowser, Tatanga and Dimentio out without killing them."

"I'll take care of Bowser" Mario said.

"I'll go with him" Peach said.

"I'll take Tatanga" Luigi said "I really don't want to get near Dimentio, because of the Mr. L incident."

"I'll go with you sweetie" Daisy said.

"Rosie, Yoshi can you guys take Dimentio?" Peach asked.

"You bet" Yoshi said.

"We will give it our best shot" Rosalina said.

Luigi put his hand out and said "ready?"

Daisy put her gloved hand on top of his and said "ready."

Mario put his hand in, followed by Peach, then Yoshi, finally Rosalina.

"Ok" Luigi said "let's go. Good luck guys."

They all left and went in the directions of Bowser's castle, Dimentio's castle and Tatanga's earth base.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario and Peach reached Bowser's castle as several koopas shut and locked the main doors. Mario lifted up his sunglasses and blasted the doors open. Peach turned her skin to diamonds and walked inside. Several hammer bros ran out and began throwing hammers at her. The hammers simply bounced off of her skin. She began walking to them and knocking them out. Kamek flew in on his broom and shot a tractor beam from his wand, trapping Peach and picking her up. Peach struggled, but couldn't break free.

"HEY!" Mario yelled.

Kamek turned and looked at him.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to pick on girls?" Mario asked.

He took his sunglasses off, dropped them and blasted Kamek with as much power as he could. Kamek was blasted into the wall behind him. Mario walked towards him, still firing the laser.

The tractor beam disappeared and Peach fell, she stood up, ran over to Mario and said "that's enough!"

Mario closed his eyes and said "my glasses, I dropped them."

Peach saw them on the ground. She ran over to them and brought them to Mario and put them on his face.

He opened his eyes and said "thanks."

"No" Peach said "thank you. Now let's go find Bowser."

Mario nodded and said "let's go."

As they approached the throne room, Bowser's minions became more and more desperate to stop them. They finally reached the door to Bowser's throne room. Mario took his sunglasses off and blasted the door open. He started into walk into the room.

"Wait" Peach whispered.

"What?" Mario asked.

Peach turned her skin to diamonds and said "let me go first."

She walked into the room. Bowser jumped out of the shadows and slashed her across her face. His claws simply slid across the diamonds with no harm to Peach. Mario ran into the room and blasted Bowser back with his laser. Bowser took a breath and shot a stream of fire breath at him. Peach jumped in front of him. Her diamond skin was fire resistant and easily protected her and Mario. Bowser ran out of energy for his fire breath.

"It doesn't matter" Bowser said "without Greenie's claws you can't penetrate my shell or seriously hurt me."

"Maybe not" Mario said "but, we're sure gonna try."

He blasted Bowser in the face, causing him to stumble back. Bowser ran forward, grabbed Mario and threw him into the wall.

He turned to Peach and said "Your turn."

"Peach!" Mario yelled "don't move!"

He aimed a laser at Peach and thought "I hope it reflects off her diamond skin."

"I'm sorry" Mario whispered.

He lifted up his sunglasses and fired a laser at Peach's stomach.

It burned through her shirt, but deflected off of her diamond skin and into Bowser. The diamonds magnified the force of the laser.

"Are you ok, Peach?!" Mario called.

"I'm fine" Peach said.

Bowser was stunned from the blast

"Shoot me again!" Peach yelled "full power!"

"What?!" Mario yelled "I can't! What if it-"

"DO IT!" Peach yelled "NOW!"

Mario took his sunglasses off and fired the strongest laser he could, it hit Peach and deflected into Bowser, more powerful than when it hit her. The power was pushing Peach back. Bowser dug his claws into the ground.

"Keep it coming!" She yelled.

The force of the laser finally forced Bowser's claws out of the floor and threw him back into the wall.

Mario turned and blasted Bowser back across the room. Peach ran towards Bowser.

"It works for Daisy" Peach thought.

She drop kicked Bowser in the face, breaking his nose. He stood up, but slumped back down.

"Give up?" Peach asked.

Bowser nodded.

"Good" Peach said "let's go home, Mario."

She and Mario left the castle and headed back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Once they were outside, Peach grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees.

Mario dropped to his knees beside her and said "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" Peach said "and don't apologize. I told you to do it."

Mario helped her up, put her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk back to the kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Nintendo

X Men belong to Marvel

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy had reached Tatanga's base, they were met by a large steel door slamming shut.

"Now what?" Daisy asked.

"I got it" Luigi said as he extended his claws.

He shoved his claws into the door and cut a circle. He stepped back and kicked the circle, knocking it out of the door. He stepped through with his claws ready. Once he saw that everything was clear, he signaled for Daisy to come in. They silently followed the corridor, checking any rooms they came to. Eventually, they came to another steel door. Luigi stepped forward to cut out a hole in it. The doors suddenly slid open. He slowly walked into the room with Daisy close behind. The door slammed shut behind them. Four robots approached them. Luigi stepped forward and cut one of the robot's head off. He cut another in half at the waist. Daisy ran past him and dropped kicked one of them, knocking it down. She grabbed its ankles and began spinning it around. She knocked the other robot down, then she let go of the robot. Sending it flying into the wall. Luigi stabbed the robot she had knocked down.

"Nice work" Luigi said smiling as he retracted his claws.

"Very nice indeed" they heard Tatanga say.

Luigi spun to face him.

Tatanga drew an energy sword and said "your blades will not cut through this."

Luigi extended his claws and said "get behind me."

Daisy moved behind him. Luigi ran towards Tatanga and swung his claws. Tatanga stepped back, then lunged forward and stabbed him. He pulled the sword out and gasped as the stab wound healed.

"Now I remember" Tatanga said "Bowser warned me about your quick healing."

He rushed forward, knocking Luigi down. He ran to Daisy, sashed her stomach and stabbed her in the chest.

"DAISY!" Luigi yelled he ran towards her.

Tatanga turned to face him. Luigi grabbed him by the throat and threw him out of the way. He dropped to his knees and checked Daisy's breathing. It was shallow and labored, but she was alive. He pulled her sleeve up and grabbed her bare wrist.

He felt his energy draining as he said "come on, absorb my healing factor."

Luigi fell over and passed out as Daisy's wounds healed. She sat up and looked down at Luigi. She stood up and glared at Tatanga. She started walking towards him, when she suddenly felt a stinging pain in her knuckles. She pulled her gloves off as three bone claws came out of her fists between her knuckles. She ran towards Tatanga and punched him in the stomach, leaving three stab wounds. Tatanga yelled in pain and raised his sword. Daisy pulled the claws out and shoved them into his wrist. He dropped the sword and yelled again.

Daisy left her right claws in his wrist as she put her left claws against his throat and said "give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Simply look to your left" Tatanga said smiling.

Daisy turned her head and saw another purple alien with an energy gun pointed at her head. Suddenly they saw a green and silver blur and the gun's barrel fell to the ground in four pieces. The alien turned to see Luigi glaring at him. He grabbed the alien by the throat with his left hand and picked it up.

He held the claws on his right hand in front of the alien's face and said "you held a gun to my wife's head. That's unforgivable."

He lowered his hand and shoved his claws into the alien's chest, pulled them out then dropped it.

He turned to face Tatanga and said "now, the lady asked for a reason not to kill you."

Tatanga just looked back and forth between them. Daisy's claws retracted back into her fists. She tried to extend them again, but she couldn't.

"I guess that's all the claw time I get" she said.

Tatanga reached behind his back and pulled a laser pistol out of his belt and pointed it at her. Luigi grabbed Tatanga's arm and cut his hand off with his claws. Tatanga screamed in pain.

"You're lucky I didn't do more" Luigi said "get to a doctor, we're leaving."

Daisy picked up her gloves, put them back on and said "let's get outta here."

"Please" Tatanga said "do not leave me like this."

Luigi sighed and walked over and picked up the laser pistol. He carefully burned the end of Tatanga's wrist, cauterizing it and stopping the bleeding. Luigi tossed the pistol up and cut it to pieces as it fell back down.

"Let's go Daze" Luigi said as he turned and walked away.

Daisy turned and followed.

Once they were outside, Daisy turned to him and said "thanks for giving me your healing factor, Sweetie."

"No problem" Luigi said.

Daisy put two gloved fingers over his lips and kissed her fingers.

He smiled at her and said "I love you."

"I love you too" Daisy said.

They began to walk back towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly Luigi was thrown forward onto his face. Daisy spun around and saw Tatanga walking towards them. His right wrist was wrapped tightly in his cape and he was holding another laser pistol in his left hand. He fired five more lasers into Luigi's body. Daisy began running towards him. He fired at her, she jumped to the side avoiding the laser. She kept running towards him. He fired again, Daisy dropped and rolled under the laser. She stood up and continued running towards him. She tackled him and knocked the pistol out of his hand. She pulled her glove off of her right hand and grabbed his face. She felt the power surge through her body. She glared at him as she held on, refusing to let go. She finally had to let go when the power became too much for her to handle. When she let go, Tatanga was unconscious on the ground. Luigi slowly stood up and walked over to Daisy, she was laying on the ground next to Tatanga.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" Daisy said groggily "I just held on to him too long. I wanted him to pay for what he did to you." She looked at Tatanga, then back at Luigi and said "do me a favor and cut his other hand off."

Luigi leaned down and sliced Tatanga's left hand off, then cauterized the wound with the laser gun. He picked up Daisy's glove and slid it back onto her hand. He picked her up bridal style and began carrying her back to the kingdom as she smiled tiredly at him. A few minutes later her energy was back.

"I can walk now" she said.

"Ok" Luigi said as he put her down.

When they got back to the kingdom, they met Mario and Peach at the Toad Town fountain.

"Any sign of Yoshi or Rosie?" Luigi asked.

"No" Mario replied.

"Maybe they just haven't finished with Dimentio yet" Peach said.

Luigi and Daisy sat down next to Mario and Peach to wait. Thirty minutes later, Yoshi and Rosalina still hadn't come back.

"Let's go check on them" Mario said "just in case."

"Yeah" Luigi said "just to make sure they are alright."

The girls agreed and they made their way to Dimentio's castle.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Nintendo

X Men belong to Marvel

When they got to the castle, the door was locked.

"Luigi, do you have a key?" Mario asked.

"Yeah" Luigi said "I got it."

He smiled, extended his claws and cut a hole in the door and the four of them ran in. Dimentio teleported behind Luigi and closed a collar around his neck. Luigi spun around and swung his claws, but Dimentio was gone. He appeared behind Daisy and put a collar on her, he spun around and clamped one on Peach's neck. He disappeared again as a red laser shot where he was. He appeared beside Mario and clamped a collar on him. Mario took his sunglasses off, but nothing happened. Daisy took her glove off and grabbed Dimentio's arm. She didn't feel anything happening.

"Those collars are power suppressing" Dimentio said "your mutant powers will not work while you are wearing them. You are not the only ones with the ability to research."

Mario grabbed the collar and starting pulling on it.

"I wouldn't do that" Dimentio said "if you break the collar, four metal spikes will shoot into your neck."

Mario let go of the collar and glared at Dimentio. Dimentio disappeared and returned a few minutes later with Bowser and Kamek. Dimentio disappeared again and came back with Tatanga.

"What happened to your hands?!" Bowser asked looking at Tatanga.

"The green one cut them off" Tatanga said.

"Kamek" Bowser said.

Kamek pointed his wand at Tatanga. Robotic hands materialized on his wrists.

He opened and closed them and said "thank you."

Luigi noticed his claws were still extended, he stepped forward and said "It look like these claws aren't a mutant power anymore, they're a part of my skeleton now."

Tatanga pulled out a double edged, throwing knife and threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder, blood began running down his arm.

"Your quick healing is a mutant power" Tatanga said.

He pulled out another blade and said "this one is for you, my flower princess. You ordered the green one to cut off my hand, now you will be punished for it."

He threw the blade at her. She stepped to the side as Tatanga threw another blade at her. Daisy gasped and braced herself. Suddenly, she was knocked to the floor. She looked up and saw Luigi standing there with the blade in his chest. He looked down at his chest and began to fall backwards. Mario ran forward and caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground. He gently lifted Luigi's head as Peach and Daisy dropped to their knees beside him.

"D…D…Daisy?" He said.

Daisy grabbed his hand and softly said "I'm here, Sweetie."

Luigi lightly squeezed her hand and said "ar…are you o…ok?"

"Yes" Daisy said as tears ran down her cheeks "thanks to you."

Luigi squeezed her hand again and said "please don't cry. Just get my collar off."

"Take his collar off!" Mario yelled at Dimentio.

"No" he said "I'll let you take it off. You can be responsible for the spikes killing him. He will get his mutant powers back for a few seconds before he dies, if it makes you feel any better."

"That's it!" Daisy yelled "Mario help me get his collar off!"

"What?" Mario asked.

"Trust me" Daisy said.

"But" Mario said "it wi-"

"T…trust her" Luigi said "help her get it off."

"Ok" Mario said.

Daisy grabbed one side of the collar and Mario grabbed the other. They pulled it apart as hard as they could until it finally broke. The villains smiled as the spikes shot into Luigi's neck. The light on the collar went off. Suddenly the spike wounds began healing. Luigi stood up and pulled the knife out of his chest and the wound instantly healed.

"How is that possible?" Bowser said "you should be dead!"

Daisy smiled and said "his healing factor only takes a few seconds."

Luigi extended his claws and began running towards Dimentio. Dimentio began backing up and looking around, but neither Bowser or Tatanga approached to help.

"The key to the collars!" Luigi yelled "give it to Daisy!"

Dimentio pulled out the key and threw it to Daisy. She unlocked her collar, then Mario's and Peach's. Daisy put her glove back on, grabbed the knife Luigi pulled out of his chest and began approaching Tatanga. Mario and Peach began walking towards Bowser. They heard something banging on a door in the corner. Mario lifted his sunglasses, looked at the door and fired a small laser at the door knob, blowing it off of the door. The door swung open and Yoshi and Rosalina walked out wearing the power suppressing collars.

"Rosalina" Daisy said "catch."

She threw the collar key at her. Rosalina caught it and unlocked her collar, then Yoshi's. Luigi ran towards Dimentio and jumped at him. He sunk his claws into Dimentio's shoulders. Dimentio teleported and disappeared, leaving Luigi suspended in midair. He fell to the ground, but landed on his feet. He looked around for Dimentio. Yoshi was running in and out of the fight, striking quick blows. Daisy was fighting Tatanga with the blade he had thrown at her. Mario and Peach were fighting Bowser, while Rosalina was using her powers to block the exits with ice and hail. Dimentio reappeared right behind Daisy.

Luigi began running towards her and said "Daisy! Behind you!"

She spun around and saw Dimentio approaching her.

"I'll take Tatanga" Luigi said "duck!"

Daisy dropped to one knee as Luigi dove over her and tackled Tatanga. Daisy took her right glove off and grabbed Dimentio's arm as he swung at her. They both froze as Daisy felt the power flow through her and Dimentio's energy was drained. Dimentio fainted as Daisy began to hover above the ground. Luigi cut off Tatanga's right robotic hand and stabbed him in the shoulder. Daisy fired several energy spheres at Tatanga's left hand, blasting it off. He looked back and forth between Luigi and Daisy and put his arms up.

"Yoshi" Luigi called.

Yoshi skidded to a stop and ran at Tatanga. He picked him up and carried him to a side room, threw him in and locked the door. Dimentio started to get up, Luigi saw him and ran over to him. He retracted the middle claw on his right hand.

He put the outter claws on each side of Dimentio neck and said "if you so much as twitch, I'll extend the middle claw into your throat. Got it?!"

"Yes" Dimentio said.

Daisy held her hand out and Dimentio was encased in a magic bubble.

"One more for the closet, Yoshi" Daisy said.

Yoshi ran over, grabbed Dimentio and carried him to the closet. He opened the door, threw him in and locked it. Bowser began swinging his claws around like crazy, keeping the others at bay. Kamek used his magic to create a shield to block Mario's lasers.

"Rosalina!" Luigi called "the middle three spikes on Bowser's shell are metal! Light him up!"

Rosalina's eyes rolled over white as a storm cloud appeared. Lightning struck the metal spike replacements. Bowser yelled and slumped to the ground. Kamek pointed his wand at Rosalina. Yoshi ran over and tackled Kamek. They locked them in the closet with Tatanga and Dimentio.

"Let's get outta here" Mario said.

All six of them walked out of Dimentio's castle, back towards the Mushroom Kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are owned by Nintendo

X Men belong to Marvel

"Well, what now?" Rosalina asked.

"I talked to E. Gadd this morning" Luigi said "he's in the Bean Bean Kingdom for two weeks on a research trip. So we will be keeping our powers until he gets back."

"I guess we can handle that" Mario said "but like Rosie said, what now?"

"I was thinking about going home, showering, changing and going to the pool hall for a little while. Anybody want to join me?" Luigi asked

"Sure" Mario said.

"I'm in" Daisy said.

"Sounds fun" Yoshi said.

"That really isn't my thing" Peach said.

"It is not mine either" Rosalina said.

"I know" Peach said "Rosie and I can rent a few movies and maybe get some ice cream."

"That sounds fun" Rosalina said.

"OK" Mario said "you two have a good time."

Peach kissed him and said "see you in the morning."

Later that night, Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi were at the pool hall. Mario and Daisy were playing a game while Luigi and Yoshi were sitting at a table watching a baseball game and eating nachos. Daisy was lining up a shot, but her leather gloves were effecting her game.

"You know" Mario said "you would probably play better without those gloves."

Daisy just looked at him.

"Oh, right" Mario said "why aren't you wearing your regular gloves?"

"The cloth material could rip too easily" Daisy said "these old leather biker gloves won't tear."

"Hey" they heard someone say.

Mario and Daisy turned around and saw five toads walking towards them.

"Uh, what's up?" Daisy said.

"We heard you turned into some kinda freak of nature, Sand Princess" the biggest toad said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"You should go back to Sarasaland" one of the toads said.

"Now" the big toad said "I don't want you freaks in my part of the kingdom."

Luigi looked over his shoulder at them and asked "you guys have a problem?"

"Yeah" the toad said "we only want normal people in our part of the kingdom."

"If you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me" Luigi said.

He kept his elbow on the table, but lifted his right hand up beside his head and extended his claws.

"We acquired the mutant powers of the X Men by accident" Luigi said "today we used them to take down three villains at once and save the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Daisy, don't call her 'Sand Princess', played a big role in the victory. So if I were you I would say thank you, then apologize for what you said to her."

The toads all looked at each other, then one of them stepped forward and said "Princess, please forgive us for our remarks and thank you for protecting our kingdom."

"You're welcome" Daisy said.

The biggest toad stepped forward and said "what are you gonna do if I don't apologize to that freak?"

Daisy looked back and saw Luigi's fist tighten and his left hand claws extend.

"Luigi" she said calmly.

Luigi sighed and retracted his claws.

He stood up, turned around and said "nothing, I can't make you apologize."

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside. Everyone ran outside and found Wart standing there, laughing.

"I heard the villain competition is gone" he said "so I have returned to take over the kingdom."

The toad looked at Mario and Luigi and said "get him! Come on! What are you waiting for?!"

"You don't want mutant freaks in your part of the kingdom" Luigi said.

"So go ahead and beat him up, tough guy" Mario said "show everybody that you don't need help from freaks."

"I'm sorry!" He said "I'm so sorry, Princess! Please, we need you frea- you heroes to help us!"

Luigi extended his claws and said "Daisy?"

"I guess I'll accept his apology" Daisy said smiling "I'm not absorbing Wart, though."

"Can't say I blame you" Mario said.

He took his sunglasses off and blasted Wart with his laser, sending him flying back. Yoshi ran behind Wart and kicked him back towards them. Luigi ran forward and tackled Wart.

He put his claws against Wart's throat and said "you have five seconds to get out of my sight, or fried frog legs will be the new special at the pool hall."

Wart jumped up and ran away as fast as he could. Luigi retracted his claws as Mario, Daisy and Yoshi walked over to him.

"Are we going to have any more villains attack today?" Luigi asked "King Boo? Fawful? Cackletta?"

"I hope not" Daisy said "and don't tempt fate."

"Yeah" Mario said "I just want to play pool, maybe get a beer and go home."

"Sounds like a plan" Luigi said smiling.


End file.
